forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Nathaniel Organa
Nathaniel "Nat" Organa bol padawanom v období Klonových Vojen. Pochádzal zo starobylého rodu Organa planéty Alderaan. Preukazoval obrovský talent a citlivosť na Silu a preto sa v piatich rokoch stal členom rádu Jedi. Jeho majstrom sa stal Cathar Majster Raa’s. Počas Klonových vojen sa stal Rytierom Jedi a po páde starej Republiky sa ukrýval na rôznych planétach. Vzal si za ženu svoju detskú lásku Kiru Cruz, s ktorou mal syna Nicolasa. Biografia Narodenie a ranné detstvo thumb|left|Povrch planéty [[starwars:Alderaan|Alderaan]]Kiara Organa sa narodila do Kráľovskej rodiny Alderaanu, v roku 59 pred bitkou o Yavin. Vyrastala v najvyššej triede ako najmladšia dcéra kráľovskej rodiny, sestra Baila Prestora Organa, senátora a princa Alderaanu. Keď mala Kiara 28 rokov, spoznala mladého Corelliánskeho pilota. Čoskoro sa z malého romániku vyvinula veľká láska a plány na útek. Sprisahanie však odhalili a keďže mali princezné zakázané styky s mužmi z inej rasy, bol Corelliánsky pilot podľa zákonov Alderaanu vyhostený a už sa nikdy s Kiarou nekontaktoval. Kiara Organa bola, napriek tehotenstvu, vykázaná do exilu do hôr a boli o nej zmazané všetky záznamy príslušnosti ku kráľovskej rodine, aby sa zamedzilo prípadnému dedičstvu. Tam, uprostred nehostinných výšin Alderaanských hôr, sa narodil v roku 31 BBY chlapec. Matka ho vzala a vychovávala ho v malej dedinke odrezanej od hlavného mesta. Dala mu meno Nathaniel, no všetci ho volali jednoducho Nat. Pripojenie k rádu thumb|Majster [[starwars:Kit_Fisto|Kit Fisto a Nahdar Vebb pri misií na Alderaane]]Kit Fisto, člen rady Jedi a veľký majster Jedi, sa dávno pred klonovými vojnami vydal v roku 26 pred bitkou o Yavin na Alderaan, aby dohliadol na rokovania medzi znepriatelenými rodinami Organa a Antilles. Pri pristávaní republikového raketoplánu sa vyskytol problém a loď spadla do hôr neďaleko hlavného mesta a z posádky prežili len dvaja vojaci a Generál Majster Kit Fisto. Všetci však boli otrasení a neboli by v horách prežili, ak by nenarazili na malú dedinku uprostred hôr. Jediný kto ich bol ochotný prichýliť, bola žena ktorá sa im predstavila ako Kiara. Kit Fista však najviac zaujal jej syn. Chlapec, ktorého všetci volali jednoducho Nat. Kit Fisto mu nenápadne odobral vzorku krvi a analyzoval ju pomocou prístrojov v spadnutej lodi. Hodnota midichlorianov v jeho krvi bola pozoruhodná a počas pár dní ktoré v malej dedinke strávil, si všimol že chlapec je neobyčajne citlivý na silu. Vždy keď Kit Fisto vošiel do miestnosti kde sa malý Nat hral, pozdravil ho chlapec bez toho aby sa otočil a pozrel sa kto to je. Keď bol čas odchodu, požiadal Fisto matku aby s ním chlapca pustila. Nechcela aby šiel chlapec do hlavného mesta, lebo si myslela že mu hrozí nebezpečenstvo od Organovcov, no nakoniec privolila, pretože mu Fisto sľúbil ochranu a lepší život. Youngling a Padawan thumb|left|Nathaniel Organa ako padawanPo splnení misie vzal Fisto chlapca na Coruscant a priviedol ho do Chrámu Jedi. Päťročný Nat sa tak stal Padawanom pod priamym dohľadom jedného z najmocnejších majstrov svojej doby. Taktiež si vytvoril neobyčajne silné priateľstvo s druhým Fistovým padawanom, ktorého meno bolo Nahdar Vebb. Keďže bol Vebb o niečo starší, stal sa pre Nata neobyčajne silným vzorom a dobrým priateľom. Za štyri roky v Chráme sa naučil všetky základy a boj s mečom, taktiež sa učí veľa o ovládaní sily a začína formovať svoju osobnosť už v útlom veku. V roku 22 BBY sa stal Nat Organa padawanom a jeho Majstrom sa stal Majster Raa’s. Ten ho odviedol na Ilum, kde Nat našiel modrý Adeganský kryštáľ. Zároveň zostrojil aj svoj prvý svetelný meč s modrou farbou. Klonové Vojny Ned počas klonových vojen slúžil v 766. regimente, XX. Légie, ako jeho Jedi komandér. Počas bitiek na Malastare, Tervissis a Onderone preukázal značný talent vo velení a tak sa spolu s majstrom Raa´som vrátil na Coruscant aby zložil skúšky pre Rytiera Jedi, rok pred koncom Klonových vojen. Po pár dňoch sa mu podarilo zložiť všetky skúšky a bol pasovaný Rytierom Jedi. Pár týždňov po tom zostal na Coruscante, kde spoznal vtedy padawanku Jedi Kiru Cruz. Potom ho však odvelili do systému Zeltros, kde pôsobil ako Jedi generál vo vedení 331. Légie. Spolu s 331. sa potom účastnil mnohých bitiek v tom sektore, vrátane Bitky o Zeltros, či Invázie na Zyggeriu. Začiatkom roka 19BBY sa v druhej Bitke o Naboo stretol v meste Theed v súboji s Generálom Grievousom. Nat v súboji poškodil Grievousove brnenie ale Grievous dokázal zranenie prežiť a nebyť zásahu majstra Raa´sa, Ned by bol nepochybne v súboji s Grievousom zahynul. V záverečnej fáze Klonových Vojen viedol Nat 331. Légiu v obrovskej Bitke o Coruscant, kde bojoval aj ako pilot Jedijskej stíhačky. Rozkaz 66 thumb|Nat počas Rozkazu 66 Po Bitke o Coruscant zostal Nat na Coruscante, pretože sa zotavoval z miernych zranení. Keď sa vyliečil, viedol jednotku klonovej obrany Coruscantu na čele s kapitánom Crixom do industriálnej časti, kde vyhľadávali a likvidovali zločinecké gangy skrývajúce sa v tejto oblasti. Po zlikvidovaní veľkého kartelu napojeného na organizáciu Čierne Slnko, obdržal kapitán Crix rozkaz 66 a pokúsil sa Nata zavraždiť. Ten však temné úmysly vycítil a kapitána Crixa rovnako ako celú jednotku pobil. Po tomto incidente cítil že niečo nie je v poriadku a vydal sa okamžite späť do Chrámu. Tam však uvidel vojakov 501. Légie na čele pochodujúcich na Rád Jedi. Pred chrámom Jedi prepadol a pobil menšiu skupinku vojakov a následne bojoval v súboji so samotným Darth Vaderom. Súboj prehral a Vader mu dokonca zničil jeho svetelný meč a poranil ho na hrudi. Nat na Vadera zhodil jednu zo sôch pred chrámom a potom sa vytratil v Coruscantskom podsvetí. Vader po ňom vyhlásil pátranie, no Natovi sa podarilo ujsť za pomoci jeho dobrého priateľa, pašeráka Maxa Lincolna. Nat obdržal správu od Kenobiho a v krátkosti sa s ním stretol na Tatooine, kde mu Obi-Wan ponúkol azyl, no Nat ho odmietol a nasledujúci rok sa skrýval niekde v Huttskom vesmíre. Osobnosť a vzhľad Nat nosí klasické oblečenie padawanov, v snehobielej farbe, niekedy nosí aj plášť rovnakej farby, avšak to len výnimočne. Je na svoj vek primerane vysoký. Je bielej pleti (čo nie je typické na Alderaane) a má dlhé blond vlasy a zelené oči. Napriek svojej rodovej príslušnosti sa podal viac na otca ktorý bol pravdepodobne Corellian. Je extrovert, vždy hovorí čo si myslí a pokora nie je práve jeho najvýraznejšou črtou, napriek tomu cíti veľký rešpekt k majstrom Jedi. Na ľudí je obvykle priateľský a milý, v kolektíve všeobecne oblúbený, avšak mnohokrát aj arogantný a nerozvážny. Pochádza z urodzeného a šľachtického rodu, preto pozná spôsoby a má vzdelanie na najvyššej úrovni avšak jeho povaha nezodpovedá šľachtickému pôvodu. Štýl boja a schopnosti Používa kombináciu štýlov Ataru a Makashi - Nat kombinuje takmer všetky prvky Ataru s ostrou razanciou silných útokov čo je prvkom štýlu Makashi. Taktiež mu inteligencia dovoľuje používať rôzne finty a využívať svoje okolie počas súbojov. Taktiež má neobyčajne rozvinutú schopnosť využívať Silu na podporu fyzických vlastností, veľmi inteligentný napriek nízkemu veku, chce dosiahnúť vysokú úroveň boja so svetelným mečom a má predpoklady k pokročilej telekinéze. V neskoršej fáze preukázal Nat výborné vlastnosti v chápaní Sily a ovládaní schopností na vysokej úrovni čo sa týka boja so Svetelným mečom. Ako recidivista za čias Impéria dokázal ovládnuť schopnosť telekinézy na enormnej úrovni a manipulovať s obrovskými predmetmi. Svetelný meč thumb|left|Natov prvý svetelný mečPoužíva jednočepeľový svetelný meč s modrým adeganským kryštýlom ktorý našiel na planéte Ilum, hneď ako sa stal padawanom. Tento meč prešiel počas Nedovej kariéry za klonových vojen mnohými úpravami, avšak jeho čepeľ zostala modrá. Na konci klonových vojen mu ho v súboji zničil Anakin Skywalker a nový kryštál získal až takmer po roku, keď preň musel zavraždiť vplyvného Hutta na Tarise. Pár mesiacov na to si vyrobil nový meč na Kashyyyku, kde vyhľadal a nejaký čas strávil, v spoločnosti Majstra Jedi Quinlana Vosa. Behind the Scenes Postavu vytvoril moderátor Lance Skywalker. Rovnomenná postava bola vytvorená na motívy Nathaniela Organu aj v hre na Academy of Force. Nie všetky udalosti a špecifiká môžu byť zhodné s canonom. Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi Kategorie:Rebelové Kategorie:Povstalecká Aliance Kategorie:Galaktická republika